Big Dane's Shoe Co. - Andrew Crawford
“Equip your feet” About my Company My company is Big Dane’s shoe company. We make many different types of shoes but we are most famous for our Rubber Toe boot. These are waterproof stylish boots that can be worn anywhere at any time. They are made of high grade leather and durable rubber. They are covered in Gor-Tex so they are waterproof. They are better quality and cheaper than competitors shoes. The company was established in 1955 by Dane Thompson. We are based out of Moncton New Brunswick and are looking to hire a few new employees that are willing to put out good work ethic for our company. We plan to soon be at the top of our competitors. Mission Statement PRODUCT -We offer the best selection of premium styles giving the best product assortment that connects with our customers’ lifestyle. This executive experience is driven by quality and price to ensure the best product against our competitors. PRESENTATION -We create a premium presentation in-store and online by creating a simple environment. We help the customer easily navigate through our great selection and find the product that is right for them. Our presentation is clean, well-organized and highlights key products that attract the attention of mall and web shoppers. PEOPLE The key to creating a premium experience is our people. Our focus is to hire people who are passionate about our products and servicing customers. Associates who maintain or exceed our standards of excellence help bring our brand to life in-store and online. Vision Statement The vision of Big Dane’s Shoes is to be the retail leader in rubber toed boots and other types of shoes in the surrounding area of Moncton New Brunswick through the proper fitting and customer service provided by our well-trained staff. Big Dane’s offers the finest in rubber toed boots of all ages. We seek to promote the enjoyment of life through achieved foot health obtained by using the very best that is offered in products combined with the very best of professional services. We offer our products by individually assessing our client’s needs and we plan to be the best there is. Job Openings 1. Vice President 2. Sales Representative 3. Department Store Manager Job Descriptions 1. Vice President - Responsible for helping a company to achieve financial goals and objectives and increase operating performance. Prepares budgets, creates businesses plans, and solves internal issues as they arise. Salary – $119,000 2. Sales Representative- Sales representatives sell goods and services to industry, business and professional establishments, as well as to wholesale or retail outlets. Salary- $41,000 3. Department Store Manager- The Assistant manager is an Integral part of our team. They are the cheerleader and driving force, with the manager, to encourage the success and profitability of the store. The Assistant manager must be customer service orientated, have strong communication skills with the ability to control, prioritize, delegate and follow up. They are someone who is driven, passionate and a team player, who is pro-active and Innovative. Salary- $38,000 Contact Information 1-506-863-9456 BigDanesShoes@Danes.ca 1069 St George St E1B 1T0 Moncton, NB